catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:.Echo
Welcome! ♥♥♥ Welcome! This is Echo, most known as Fluffy:} if you have any questions for me to answer just ask here! May starclan light your path!♥♥♥:) 'Hello there! Im most known as Echo but you can call me Fluffy!;) 'Fluff-Paw 23:17, March 1, 2010 (UTC) please no editing the welcome -.- This is Leafpool123. I want to join Bloodclan as just a normal cat, not a rogue. Can I and what name could I use? I also want to know how to get a signature. I don't have one and I REALLY want one. IRC? Sure. Channel? [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 00:25, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm back. IRC? :D Midnightpelt ♥ 00:33, March 2, 2010 (UTC)! Go on #teambluetacos on the IRC. It's me, Blue's, and Hawkey's spam/annoying channel. Sunfall 02:14, March 2, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Hey, wanna get on IRC? Channel: #barn [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 21:23, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hunting Lol, you did really good Echo :) Your final pieces are - Four plump pieces One moderately sized pice Two skinny pieces Lionheart's mentor in BP was Swiftbreeze Leopardstar told Bluestar that Greenflower would take care of Silvertream's kits The elders are - Voletooth, Dapplenose, Pouncetail, and Dawnflower Please add your catch to the pile! [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 00:45, March 3, 2010 (UTC) IRC with Luke & Fluffy? #LukeandFluffy. =) Midnightpelt ♥ 01:58, March 3, 2010 (UTC)! So is Luke. =) #LukeandFluffy? Midnightpelt ♥! Sure. =) I'm going to ask Sandy if she wants to roleplay, well, Sandy. xD Midnightpelt ♥ 01:07, March 4, 2010 (UTC)! IRC #Burrow? Midnightpelt ♥ 22:21, March 4, 2010 (UTC)! Re: Yay! (: I never noticed because I didn't stalk "My Home." >.> And congrats! Happy early b-day! -big hug- #wikia-teambluetacos ^^ Troutleap 23:13, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Nellie? Hey, Echo. I'm a bit ''confused. On Nellie's article, it says she lives at the barn, when last time I remember, she lived in the forest with Forest. You'll have to forgive me for being completely lost :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!]] 00:58, March 5, 2010 (UTC) IRC? #LukeandFluffy and #Burrow. Midnightpelt ♥ 01:42, March 5, 2010 (UTC)! IrC? IRC Echo? [[User:FirePelt|火の星']] 21:29, March 5, 2010 (UTC) re:IrC? You choose. :) Maybe #barn ? [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 21:34, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Irc? #catsoftheclans-journey, #Batwing'sCamp, and #CaveofRushingWater. Midnightpelt ♥ 22:33, March 5, 2010 (UTC)! Re: I fixed a couple of things. (: 'Troutleap' 01:34, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Sure, (: IRC? Title says it all, #wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans :3 Happy Early B-day Happy early birthday to you! Happy early birthday to you! Happy early birthday Echo! Happy early birthday to you! -grabs presents and cake- Here's your b-day present from your bff, Icy! 'Troutleap' 17:14, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome, Echo. You deserve that present for all your hard work and ethusaim to the wiki. (Oh gosh, typo) And now, you have a day of rest from it. (: 'Troutleap' 17:19, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Luke has returned. =) IRC, #Burrow? Midnightpelt ♥ 16:21, March 7, 2010 (UTC)! go to #wikia-warriorcats-pca and ask Eu 'can we host a rping wiki on Wikia?' [[User:Icestorm123|'Icy']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Invading the ''']] 21:24, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm on. IRC with Luke & Fluffy? #Burrow. Midnightpelt ♥ 23:02, March 8, 2010 (UTC)!